The Returning Past
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: The evening goes like every other evening,till a visit from a old face changes things... HarleyxJoker
1. Interrupted

Joker x Harley 'The Returning Past' Chapter One

Joker POV

Hunched over his deep purple desk the Joker furrowed his brow as he stared at the scattered papers spew across the desk. He rested his waxy chin in his hand gently tapping a violet crayon against the table's dull purple surface. He let out a sigh. What could he do to antagonise his beloved Batsy. He tried so many different things, kidnapping important role models, toying with Gordon, even setting traps of seduction using his little Harliquinn. But dear old Batsy never seemed to see the amusmant in his schemes. Speaking of his little Harliquinn... where was she? Before he could call out there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in" said the Joker before the door open to show Harley all dressed up.

Harley POV

She'd always loved how the Joker looked. His soft locks of wavy green hair falling into his warm brown eyes framed by midnight black paint. How his faint pink skin covered in waxy white paint, the soft lips rough at the edges due to his ragged scars all coated in a deep red. Oh though Harley feeling her heart flutter. "Mista J" Harley called softly in her sing-song voice making her way towards her puddin'. " I though you'd want some de-stressing puddin" Harley mumered as she threw a leg over the Joker's leg seating herself on his lap, facing him.

Joker POV

He ran his eyes over Harley. She had her pale gold hair out of its normal pigtails resting just past the pale skin of her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes framed by the dark black lashes the tips he could see a bright crimson. A crimson that matched the colour of her cupid bow lips. Slick and shiny. His eyes rested on her clothing, a deep blood-red nightdress laced in black. God the Joker though. She look beautiful, so much of her creamy skin visible... it made him ache with longing. She was murmering sweet nothings into his ear her hands resting in his shouders and the light weight of her in his lap. He pulled her back cupping her face in his hands, she looked liked a small porclain doll. He tilted her chin to him letting their lips meet softly. As light as a feather, before deepening the kiss feeling her shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She always tasted sweet, like strawberry gum and taffy. He never really has a sweet tooth but god he didn't care now. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing holding her bottom in both his hands as the carried her into the bedroom.

Harley POV

Harley felt herself melt as her lips danced with the Joker's pulling him closer to her as dhe felt him pushed her down on the bed the familiar feel of the cool silky sheets pressing in her the bare skin of her back. She shivered as the cold fabric touched her warming skin. She pulled off the Joker's deep purple jacket before flinging it away before focusing on his vivid green tie removing it swiftly before the Joker removed his lips from her, running red hot kisses down her neck letting his teeth apply soft pressure at the base of her neck making her squirm and moans his name "Mista J!" she gasped as his fingers brushed the skin of her legs as his hands rested on the hem of her nightdress about to pull it up before they both heard the sound of a heels and a slam as the door to the bedroom was thrown open. "Jack!" called a female voice and as she and the Joker looked up they saw a mysterous women stood in the doorway.


	2. Katherine

JokerxHarley 'The Returning Past' Chapter 2.

Joker POV

'Jack' This name. Only one person could know, could real old name. Hearing it after so long felt alien yet tugged at a hidden part of him. The old him. A part he had worked hard to bury. Staring at the women in the doorway from his position, hovering above a confused Harley. He began to take her in. Her hair fell in waves of fiery orange down to her waist framing her face. Her big almond shaped eyes the colour of mint leaves ,a light dusting of bronze freckles on her peachy skin. Her lips a natural pink colour, yet shiny. She was dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, pale green heels and a floaty long sleeved top in a shade of green which complimented her eyes. Joker couldn't believe it. "K-Katherine?" he murmured to himself getting off Harley standing beside the bed, his eyes wide in shock his smeared red lips gaping slightly. "Katherine... what are you doing here?" he asked a voice filled in confusion. She is here,now after all these years though the Joker. He watch as Katherine stepped into the room slowly as if she didn't want to scare him off. "I've come back for you, what else?" she said a small yet warm smile on her lips.

Harley POV

Harley looked up as her puddin' moved from her and stared at the women in the doorway. He said a name. Katherine. She was pretty sure they didn't know a Katherine. She definently hadn't heard that name from Mista J before. She kept calling him something... what was it? Something that began with J but wasn't what people called him. "Puddin' who -" Halrey began before being cut off by that women...Katherine. " His name isn't pudding you pathetic little _sleaze" _she said her voice sharp. What? Harley though about to sling a catty remark before Katherine continued her verbal attack. " You follow him around calling him pudding and Mister J like some little love struck lapdog. Its _disgusting_". Harley felt her boiling insides become cold. Disgusting? She called Mista J those names because she cared about him enough to show her affection. Was that really so wrong?


	3. Dismissed

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter 3

Katherine POV

She knew what she would see when she finally tracked him down. But somehow it also wasn't. Going by a new name made him hard to track but she knew it was him the moment she heard about him on the news. The Joker terrorising the town with Harley Quinn. She was some fancy doctor he managed to manipulate with his boyish charm when spending a brief stay in Arkham Asylum with her as his psychiatrist. Funnily enough Katherine could see why. He still had those boyish good looks about him. The big warm eyes, beautiful chizlled face and his big deep pink lips edges now marked with pale jagged scars he onces never had. Concealed under all the grease paint of snow-white, tar black and cherry red. His sleek wavy mess of chocolate brown hair now dyed in a vibrant green patchy growing into a faint lime shade. She took another hesitant step forward. "Jack? Can we talk...you know...privately?" she asked carefully. She wasn't going to talk about anything with that...pathetic little girl. When the Joker didn't reply for a few minutes she used a little name she had for him "Please? JJ?" she said making her voice soft and warm. This final got a stur from the Joker who had been fixed in the same spot for sometime. He tilted his head up to look at the little sleaze. "Its fine Harl, go watch some TV for a while" he murmered to her. Katherine couldn't help but enjoy the dejected expression on Harley's face.

Joker POV

Why? Why was she here? Katherine...After all this time, all these _years_. She looked the same as always yet something was different he could tell in the way she held herself. Did she have some sort of motive coming here? Had she come to finally stab the last nail in his old self's coffin? She might as well. He doubted she would rip it open and reanimate the old Joker...Jack... He licked quickly at the puckered scars of his lips. Through his thoughs he heard Katherine says a few words the rest seemed to fade out of his reach. "Jack...talk...privately" was all he could hear. Talking in private? "JJ" That got his attention loud and clear. That nickname. He gazed up at Harley...and dismissed her.

Harley POV

Sleaze? How dare that little red-headed _bitch_ call her a sleaze. Yeah she was wearing only the slinky nightdress but for crying out loud this wasn't a public place. It was the home she shared with the Joker...Or Jack as she called him. Jack. Is that what Mista J was called before? Hell, he gorgous enough to be called anything, yet Jack seemed to fit. Yeah Jack suited him. Hold on. Did she just say talk privately? No way would he tell her to go...would he? He did turned round and told her to watch TV. She felt her face deflate as she wandered into the next room, picked up a lavander coloured cushion. Clutching it to her chest she let a single tear escape her eyes. "Puddin" she whispered.


	4. Idea Of Change

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter Four

Joker POV

He hated to see his little Harley-girl go even more when he saw that look of dejection painted on her pretty little face. She was the one person he need most at times like this but it was too soon. His past. No one knew except for Katherine. Thats how it would stay just a little while longer. He held out a pale hand gesturing Katherine to be seated, rather than standing. Quickly flicking out his red tongue letting them run over his weblike scars. Katherine seated and began to explain how she found him. Hearing his voice on the news then actually seeing him, torturing people and playing with caped heros. His lips twinged upwards at ...Bats he thought. She then said how she stay as far from Gotham so she could make sure she knew enough to be safe in the town seething with crime and villians of unusual natures. She told him how for about a month she searched various hide outs of his till finding him. This made the Joker smiles. She was always a smart one.

Katherine POV

"Jack i know its been a whiles but come back with me" she said trying her best to keep a steady voice. "We can start again, fresh or maybe just like old times! I'm sorry about the scars you gave yourself but i can help you lose them, just like I lost mine!" she smiled trying her best to show how genuin she was being. She could never forget how Jack had been... he had been one of those boys who got what they wanted purely because of their charm. He was also one of the most handsome man she had seen. He had waves of warm chocolate coloured hair which was always lose falling into his deep brown eyes that seemed bottomless but yet had that cheeky little glint which told you he was a bad boy. She remembered when they met at the cafe in Gotham she had accidently slipped and spilt her coffee on his just laughed and made sure she was ok. She fell for him there and then. So did he."Jack please I haven't stopped loving you since we parted. Could you be him again,please?" she asked staring at him. The Joker just refused saying that was the past and this was the present. Katherine decided to give him the look. Making her deep green eyes wide and bottom of her peachy lip stick puppy dog stare. The Joker looked at her for a moment and sighed a small smiles on his face. "Fine. Lets give it a try"

Harley POV

Sat still clutching the pillow Harley sung a small little song her eyes rimmed red from crying and black from her make-up."The Joker, Jack and my puddin'. Which one shall you be? Will it be Jack or will it be Joker? I know which one I want to see."


	5. Mirror Of 16 Years

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter Five

Joker POV

He was sat where he'd been the whole time. On the purple silk sheets of his bed. Waiting for Katherine, she had gone to pick up some stuff for him. Why she still had them was well...beyond him. Why had he agreed to this? Changing who he was now to who he once was? He knew the answer. He wanted to bury the hatchet. To finally cast of Jack. The old him. Katherine came back in with a small bag. She dropped the bag on the bed gesturing to the Joker to open it. He pulls out a pair of jeans, a shirt, dark shoes and a blazer jacket. He also found a bottle of dye remover in the bag. He rolls the bottles smooth shape in his palm. "Why?" he asked Katherine. His signiture green hair. "Only if you want to Jack" Katherine said softly. The Joker's only reply was to tell Katherine to sit with his little pumpkin in the living room.

Katherine POV

She leaves the bedroom opening the scratched green and purple door which lead to the living room. As she closed the door she saw Harley's face sore red marks under her eye, the eyes themselfs reddening. Pathetic she opens her mouth to say a snide comment but what came out her mouth was something different." Don't cry Harley." she said softly it made her sick being nice to Jack's toy but it would earn her brownie points. She ungracefully flopped down beside Harley's curled up form. Her copper orange hair falling into her emerald eyes. She smoothed her hair down and settled her eyes on the TV. It showed Gotham News, about Batman. I still don't see the point in some silly masked man fightning crime. Katherine kept flittering her eyes between the bedroom door and the TV. "W-whats going on?" she asked with a faint hiccup. She answered with two little words. "You'll see."

Harley POV

I'll see? See what? What was going on? What had _she_ this thin, beautiful, ginger women done? What was her beloved puddin doing? Looks from Katherine to the bedroom door. Mista J please don't change. Don't leave me...

Joker POV

The Joker stood infront of the long slightly cracked brass mirror in the corner of the bedroom, analysing himself. He was make-up less. No blood-red lips, paper white skin and pitch black eyes. His strong face was a faint peach, his normally black claded eyes a warm nutty brown flecked with gold. His lips a deep healthy pink with his scars lacing the corners. His normal vibrant green hair was now a natural chocolate brown filled with a mix of brown was wearing a pair of dark pointed shoes with black jeans which flattered his long thin legs. He wore a pale lilac shirt buttoned a few buttons short of the top under an unbuttoned jet black blazer which showed off his broad shoulders. It had been a long time since he had looked like this. 16 years to be exact... It felt alien to him dressed in such a way, yet was felt . He shook the though out of his head and took a deep breath. Time to shine he thought inside his head the words sounded a little bitter...why? He wander to the battered door that lead to the living room. Opened it and stepped through.


	6. Looking Normal

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter Six

Katherine POV

Jack...he was back. He looked so much liked the old him it was unbelieveable, even his old clothes still fit him! She watched a he walked in that same glint in his eyes he had back then. He had even taking that bright green dye out of his hair revealing his dark chocolate brown waves. "Jack!" she gasped a smile stretching her plump peach lips "You look fantastic!". This made the Joker giggle with glee and agreed that he didn't look bad. She also agreed. Absolutely.

Harley POV

Mista J looked _normal_. Black shoes...jeans...jacket. The only trace of her beloved puddin was the pale lilac shirt. Purple. His colour. He looked **hot!** His fantastic green hair now a dark brown hair falling in waves into his eyes. His usual soot black, wax white and rose red makeup absent showing off his bright brown eyes tinted with speckles of gold and the warm peach tint of his skin. Hot or not Mista J looked _dull._ Dull as dishwater. Her puddin' was erratical, bright and brilliant. This man was plain, average but looked good. That is for a normal person. She looked at the happy expression on Katherine's face and felt a twist of pain in her stomach. Why had this women come back and taken her handsome,talented and wonderful puddin' away from her? She felt her lip betrey her feeling's and trembled. Then her lover turned and faced her. "Time to explain" he said.

Joker POV

The cat really was out of the bag now. He looked at his beautiful Harley and saw her trembling lip. This was gonna be hard. She'd would either cry or beat him up with her massive hammer. Both were as bad as the other. " Me and Katherine go back a while. We were together, about 15 years ago. Give or take. Long before I became who I am now. I was called Jack and was part of a mob in Gotham." He stopped a moment to look at Katherine then Harley before continuing. "She wants me to be 'Jack' again." he said his voice lightly laced with deep regret. He wasn't happy about how this was going.

Katherine POV

She took one look at Harley's face. Oh dear. I'd best tell them the whole truth now not holding it back any longer. She looked at how Jack looked at Harley. He really did care about her and as much as she disliked this little blonde bimbo she loved him unwaveringly. I wan't Jack to be with me again. I lost my chance I have it again. Last card I have. "Jack?" she asked. The Joker looked at her his face showing a little bit of sadness."You have a daughter" Katherine said gently biting her plump lip. The Joker stared in pure shock.


	7. Father

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter Seven

Harley POV

What? Mista J is a father? Oh I wanted to be the only one to have his kid. Oh she could see it now. They have a son. Puddin' would love a little him to share his scheme's with. He'd look just like him too. He'd have his warm syrupy brown eyes, rich dark hair, his shaped face and his slim 'd have Mista J's little quirks. The way his voice catched slightly when he got excited. His sharp little giggles. His fondness of blowing things up and- wait? How did she know? Oh no... "Your the mother." she said her little pink lips forming a small 'o'.

Katherine POV

She looked at Harley and nodded. "Yes and I'm Jack's wife... technically...anyway. We never divorced." She told Harley how she ran from Jack, her kind Jack, after he had cuts his beautiful face at the lips. She remembered vividly how crimson reb blood ran from the corners of his lips living thin trails down his his neck. He did it because of her scar. It had scared her. She also told her how she gained money but was hazy. Rich men. She got enough to help Jack repair his scarred lips. She looked at Jack. He hadn't moved.

Joker POV

A daughter. He, The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, had a daughter. From his knowledge she'd have to be... 15 maybe 16? He felt a slight spark in his chest. He turned to Katherine. "Do...do you have a picture of her? he asked his voice wobbled slightly. Katherine nodded and pulled a rectangular picture from her pocket handing it too his shaking palm. He took it and peered at the photo. The picture was recent. The paper felt fresh the ink slightly moist. The picture unmarked. The girl in picture was sat in a garden. She wore a strapless sky blue sundress the breastline embroided with white daisies. Her sleek copper hair tumbled in slight waves,like his, from under a white sunhat the brim a similar blue to the dress. Her mouth was open in a smile aimed at the camera it showed everyone of her pearly white teeth. What really caught his eyes were her eyes. A piercing dark forest green. Oh my... he thought as he felt warmth he didnt feel often well in his chest. Love. His little girl. He looked up at Katherine a small smile on his face. "Can I see her?" he asked slipping the picture into his pocket. Katherine smiled and nodded. "Its why I'm here."

Harley POV

Katherine...is his wife? She had heard him ask "you wanna know how I got these scars?" to his victims. His story was always about his wife. Who left him. After that act of kindness. She always though she'd have good sense not to come looking for Mista J. She was wrong.


	8. Alice

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter Eight

* 2 days later *

Joker POV

He looked around the busy cafe. It was one of those new modern ones the walls covered in vertical stripes of peach, dark orange and gold. Large photographs on the walls in white frames showing trees in the summer. The cafe was busy, filled with people in suits drinking small cups expresso, teenage couples drinking fizzy drinks from tall glasses and mum's with young children in prams catching up over mugs of coffee. It made him nervous. He tugged at the collar of his pale lilac shirt. He was wearing the clothes Katherine had given him. His scars covered up with something called foundation. Harley said it would make people not notice him as the Joker. It made him glad that he could meet his daughter without scaring her. He looked at Harley from the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeved top with a pair of dark blue jeans with no makeup and her hair in a plait. She still looked cute all the same.

Harley POV

Mista J is really nervous Harley though. As she noticed him constantly looking around and tugging at his shirt collar. She sighed and turned her attention to the sugar packets in a orange bowl on the table. She pulled each on out tearing them open and tipping the content onto the table spelling out the words 'Mista J'. At this she felts his hand rest on her arm. "Pooh will you stop that? Someone may see" He asked his voice sounded calm but she knew better. "Sorry Mista J" she said softly and blew the sugar off the table. Watching as it slid off the table in a large cloud of crystal dust. Then she heard the chime of the cafe door as she looked up she saw Katherine with a teenage girl.

Katherine POV

She was nervous. It would have been stupid of her not to have been. Her daughter was finally meeting her father for the first time. The father known as the Clown Price of Crime and the killer of many people. She ran her eyes across the cafe many busy tables till she saw Jack sat at a table to the back of the room. He raised a hand to get her attention and she smiled. She looked down at Alice who was looking at Jack her hand to her chest. She gently pushed Alice to walk towards Jack's table following her closely. When the got to the table she took the seat beside Harley and Alice took the one beside Jack. Alice and Jack just staring at each other. Katherine smiled and introduced them to each other. " Jack this is you daughter. Her name is Alice."

Alice POV

She was so happy when mum had finally said yes to her seeing her father. She had been waiting for years now. Ever since she was young she remembered her friends being picked up by their dad and always asked her mum where was her dad. Her mum always said that he was probably in Gotham City. Where they had once lived. But now here he was in front of her. He was wearing mostly dark clothing. Dark jeans,shoes and blazer. The only colour was his shirt a pale shade of lavander or lilac. He had a nice face he had big dark eyes the colour of melted milk chocolate flecked with pale gold. His hair was slightly messy falling in wavy cinnamon brown coils around his face. She noticed where she got her hair from. His mum had said he was called Jack but... what should I call him? Jack or Dad? She looked at her father and gave him the warmest smile she could give. "Its nice to finally meet you...Dad."

Joker POV

He couldn't help but stare. She was so much more beautiful in the flesh. She was dressed in another dress. Similar to the one in the photograph of her but the colour of buttercups. A pale warm yellow. Her dark coppery waves framing her face. The pale skin of her face seemed to glow from the sunlight that fell in ribbons across her. She was looking at him with her dark green eyes sparkling with a warm smile on her face. Then she spoke her voice like syrup. She called him Dad. Dad huh? I could get used to this he though. He gave her a smile as warm as hers and said "Its great to meet you Alice. I think we have alot of catching up to do..."


	9. Me Or Them

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Chapter 9

Harley POV

The sun fell in luminous gold ribbons across the dewy green grass. Causing the trees to cast long dark shadows between the ribbons of sunlight. She could see her puddin' from where she stood in the bubbling atmosphere of Gotham Park. She was careful to obscure herself from his view taking shelter behind the twisting pale bark of an ageing willow tree. She kept her eyes firmly on the Joker's tall figure which even in normal clothes stood out to her like a blossoming blood red rose among pale white rose buds. He wore a pair of light blue jeans fading to a dusty bluish white at the knees. His torso covered in a fitted dark green t-shirt, that clung to his slender frame. His dark hair tousled from the gently wind. Harley felt her heart squeeze in her chest. He was gorgeous in normal clothes or in his vivid green and purple costume. She felt so depressed with the absence of her Mista J to the point she had given up dressing in her tight red and black bodice and matching bottoms, or putting her hair in its usual bouncing pigtails and even trying to cause mayhem in the dark Gotham nights. She just couldn't. Mista J had been fading from her side more and more over the last few weeks. She'd go to bed to find him already there sleeping deeply and wake to find his side of the bed unoccupied. He was spending all his time with his daughter. She was slowly being replaced by her. And god did it hurt.

Joker POV

His eyes ran over the wide sunlit space bustling with life that was Gotham Park. Children ran across the moistened ground giggling and laughing. Their parents sat on the surrounding benches reading newspapers and gossiping. He ran his hand through his ruffled hair as his tongue darted nervously to the corners of his lips, his mouth filling with clay like taste of the make up which concealed his vein like scars. He had spent so much time with Alice over the passing weeks that their time together became natural. They had visited amusement parks where he'd try to win her large stuffed animals in various colors and ride speeding rollercosters that made their heads spin. Visited the beach where she tried teaching him to surf but ending up laughing when he felling into the sea before even standing properly on the board. They'd even watched films in the cinema, some which left them in fits of giggles and other where they gripped each others hands as they watched for what happened next. Sometimes Katherine would join them and Alice would listen to them as they laughed and told tales of their pasts. The tale of how they had met and also the tale of how they had separated. Scars and all. Alice had even seen his scars. She had called them beautiful. Like intricate vines that blossomed from the corners of his lips. It all felt good. It all felt right. He was always filled with nervous excitement each time he waited to meet her. Each time he was rewarded with her bright green eyes and her warming smile.

Alice POV

She practically skipped through the dark iron gates that were the entrance to Gotham vast park. She sighed contently as she felt the rich warmth of the sunlight as it touched the peachy bare skin of her shoulders. Listening to the whooshing of the airy white fabric of her dress, that was covered in curling vine, flower tops and sunburst in shades of warm copper and shining silver. She could her the light chimes of the flat metallic beads as they clinked together at the hem of her dress. She was smiling as she though about the present that she held in her hands. She was excited about giving it to Dad but nervous because he may not like it. She shook her head and laughed lightly. He'll love it. She looked around the park shielding her eyes with her hand from the brightness of the midday sun. After a few minutes she saw him stood by the water fountain. The water bursting from it falling like crystallized rain drops in the sun's blazing gaze. She picked up her pace her heart beating fast as an even wider smiles crossed her lips. "Dad!"

Joker POV

He heard her call him. He didn't know how he knew it was her. He just did. He looked to his left and felt a smile begin to grow on his lips as he saw her bounding towards him her white dress made her look angelic with her face lit up with a smile so bright the sun was a mere match next to a roaring fire in comparison. He held his arms wide open and greeted her with a wide smile as she gladly tucked herself into his arms lacing her arms round his waist and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight resting his head in her warm bronze hair taking in the sweet smell of blueberries and roses. As they pulled apart he asked her if she was ok and had she slept well. Also asking if Katherine was well since they had last met a few says previous. Alice smiled telling him they were great. He noticed a little box wrapped in dark blue paper and silky silver ribbon nestled in her hands. He looked at it curiously and asked her what it was. She holds it out for him to take and tells him not to open it till he gets home it has to be a surprise. He smiled again, He liked surprises. He thanked her and help out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion making her laugh as she looped arms with him and began to amble around the park making the most of the glistening sun.

Harley POV

She was lounging lazily across the black leather sofa in the apartment that puddin' somehow gotten hold of to hid his 'alter ego' from Alice. It was a nice apartment. It was filled with modern little gadgets though some of which were just bizarre to her. The kitchen and living room in one big space the walls painted a crisp white and the floor of pure black marble that was speckled with silver and grey. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi bath that could fit around 6 people in it no problem. The bathroom covered in powder blue and the floor tiles a shade of blue that reminded her of the ink you get in fountain pens. She padded into the bedroom enjoying the softness of it. This was her favorite room by far. The walls were painted a rich ruby red and the thick plush carpet as dark as coal. It has a large wardrobe that matched the floor and a beautiful king sized canopy bed. The bed had a worn black iron frame that was woven into fluid curls connected by little metal flower buds which twined itself around the bed posts. The bed sheets were soft and silky a lovely dark shade of red, the canopy feather light and a soft grey color hung across the top of the bed. It was a room fit for a clown princess. A harlequin princess in fact. But not a prince of crime. Even here where they lived the Joker was disappearing. There were no crumpled pieces of paper covered in purple scribbles which had half made plans to torment B-man. There were no little yellow smiley faced bombs that were filled with laughing gas littering the place. No bright green and dark purple suits lining the wardrobe. No vibrant grease paint littering the washing basin leaving colored marks along the pale surface. Her puddin' was fading. The only thing she had left of him was his switch blade. She kept it in her bedside draw with her news cuttings of their pictures in the paper. She was sick of what was happening. All because Katherine after all these years had to come back. Taking Mista J away using his daughter as bait. He needs to remember what he has...

Joker POV

He help on to the prettily wrapped present Alice had given him, being careful that it didn't get knocked on anything on his way. He opened the door to the blank white canvas of the apartment a brilliant smile plastered on his face. He wanders in kicking off his shoes and carefully sets down the present on the table by the front door. He looked around the living room kitchen combined room. Seeing no sign of his perky Harliquin. She must be taking a nap he though and padded quietly into the bedroom as to not disturb his slumbering love. But he was greeted by another Harley-less room. He frowns. "Harley?" No answer. Then he noticed a creamy white piece of paper tucked underneath his switchblade resting on the deep red sheets of the bed. He picked up the blade feeling its familiar weight before placing it on the bedside table and plucking up the roughly folded piece of paper. Had she gone shopping? He flipped it open and read the messy curling red writing;

I can't take this no more. Your never around anymore and the pudding I knew is fading away, you always with your **wife** and your **daughter**. You've forgotten me...you even forgotten about Bat brains! You gonna have to choose...

Its _me_ or _them_.


	10. The Good Ending: I Choose You

JokerxHarley The Returning Past The Good Ending.

Joker POV

**Your never around anymore.**

Had he been neglecting her that much? He let himself think about the past few days. He could only remember seeing Alice most of that time and some days Katherine. The only time he remembered seeing Harley was when he woke up in the morning and she was still sleeping. The golden thread of her hair splayed out across the pillow like a halo around her head. That was the only time. And she wasn't even awake. Of course he'd been neglecting her. He was a fool.

**The puddin' I knew is fading away.**

Fading away? He wasn't fading away...Was he? Not really. He was still here. He got up and walked into the powder blue bathroom and stared at the man who stared at him through the glass framed mirror. The man had dark mahogany hair that was messy from being out in the wind. His skin was a pale shade of peach. Blemishless. Scarless. He was dressed in a dark green t-shirt. He looked like a young man. A few year out of his teens. This man was him. A shrived shell of what used to be. A man that was a mere mortal who dressed like a teen. Not the raging prince of chaos who dress so vividly and dared to tango with the Dark Knight of Gotham. He clutched the edges of the skin looking down into it. He felt feelings he hadn't felt for so long begin to bubble like boiling lava inside him. Anger. Disgust. Regret. What had become of him? He looked up at his reflection once more this time he almost sneered at it roughly wiping the back of his hands across his lips dragging back the ridiculous make up to reveal his pucker pink scars that stretch raggedly from the corners of his mouth. He gave his reflection a cunning grin before tugging his phone from his pocket. A child-like laughter echoed from his scarred lips. Time to bring back the Clown Prince of Crime.

Harley POV

She looked around the dimming lair that belonged to Poison Ivy. The setting sun casting pale orange light into the dark room in thick streaks. Harley pulled the pale green blanket around her tighter. Looking at the exotic flowers that laced their ways up the walls and across the ceilings in colors of dusky pink, sun ripe orange and vibrant purple. Ivy had left Harley to go and steal some rare plant that was being sent from Gotham to someplace in England. So Harley had time to let herself mop without being scolded by Ivy. She was so miserable without Mista J! She felt deflated and down right depressed. The Joker completed her. He was her Ying to her yang. The day to her night. The light in her darkness. She felt her eyes well up with tears and chased them away with the fraying edge of her blanket. Oh Mista J. Then Harley heard footsteps outside the door of Red's place. The she heard a familiar knock at the door. Three very quick,sharp raps against the door followed by one more loud tap. It was his knock. She threw the blanket off herself before tearing the door open to see him. Her puddin'. His familiar soft vibrant green hair was back laying in curling waves over his forehead. His face now covered haphazardly in his normal snow white, soot black and blood red grease paint. His beautiful scars now blossomed like red vines from the corners of his equally red lips. Harley felt her heart thud heavily against her chest. Oh he was even dressed the way he used to! Wearing his vivid purple and green suit that Harley loved seeing him in. Harley felt her lip tremble and her legs wobble weakly. "Mista J!" she cried out running into his arms wrapping her arms around his chest pulling him tightly too her burying her face into his chest. Smelling his warm heady scent. The familiar spicy scent. He was back. Mista J was back.

Joker POV

He held her tightly in his arms knowing he'd never want to let go again.

**You've forgotten me...**

Forgotten her? How could he have been so blind as to forget her! The warmth of her tiny body in the circle of his arms. Her flawless pale skin. The shining gold of her soft hair. Her stunning baby blue eyes that were framed with thick black lashes. Her soft and gently smile that was always planted on her voluminous lips. He took in her syrupy sweet smell. Strawberry gum and sugary taffy. How could her have ever forgotten her? She was his darling Harlequin. His Harley Girl. His love. He tilted her face up from where it was buried against the soft purple velvet of his jacket. Cupping her soft pale cheeks in his bare hands. Letting his fingers trance against her delicate milky skin. He stared into her cornflower blue eyes that shone from tears that where now running cross his pale fingers and down her slowly reddening cheeks. "I Love You Harley" he murmured softly. Pulling her soft pink lips to his. He kissed her gently letting their lips dance slowly together. He would catch her bottom lips between his gently nipping it before continuing their slow dance. He felt the inside of his chest flutter. Like a butterfly that had been set free.

**Its **_**me**_** or **_**them.**_

Harley I chose you.


	11. The Bad Ending: Happy Family

JokerxHarley The Returning Past Bad Ending.

Joker POV

**Your never around anymore. **

He hadn't been neglecting her that much. He was spending time with his daughter. Thinking about the past few days. He could remember seeing Alice most of that time and some days Katherine. The only time he remembered seeing Harley was when he woke up in the morning and she was still sleeping and when he came home or spend the day at home. He had spent years with Harley and before that he only had himself and Batsy. But now he was a part of something. The women he was and technically still married to and who had made him The Joker by running away had returned accompanied by their child. Their beautiful girl. And he never wanted to be away from them. The Joker threw down the note Harley had left and picked up his switchblade. He pulled out his phone with his free hand. Time to choose.

Harley POV

She looked around the dimming lair that belonged to Poison Ivy. The setting sun casting pale orange light into the dark room in thick streaks. Harley pulled the pale green blanket around her tighter. Looking at the exotic flowers that laced their ways up the walls and across the ceilings in colors of dusky pink, sun ripe orange and vibrant purple. Ivy had left Harley to go and steal some rare plant that was being sent from Gotham to someplace in England. So Harley had time to let herself mop without being scolded by Ivy. She was so miserable without Mista J! She felt deflated and down right depressed. The Joker completed her. He was her Ying to her yang. The day to her night. The light in her darkness. She felt her eyes well up with tears and chased them away with the fraying edge of her blanket. Oh Mista J. Then Harley heard footsteps outside the door of Red's place. The she heard a knock at the door. A loud tapping rhythm. It was the secret knock that her puddin's henchmen used. She kept the blanket close to her as she opened the door. She recognized this henchmen. It was Jester the henchmen that had lasted since Mista J had became The Joker and he was also the henchmen Mista J trusted the most."From The Joker" he said his voice hinting slightly at an Irish heritage. He held out a bulky dull yellowish envelope to her and she took it. It was slightly heavy. What was in here? He gave her a brief smile. "Bye Harley stay safe" Before she could ask him what he meant he had gone. Harley closed the door and stood flipping the envelope in her hand and tearing it open. She tipped its content into her palm feeling the familiar weight of her puddin's switch blade and seeing her note to Mista J fall on top of it. Why had he sent her these? She opened up her note to see her puddin's purple writing at the bottom of her note.

**Its **_**me**_** or **_**them.**_

Harley I choose them.

What? Harley felt her chest bloom with pain. As if someone had stabbed her in the heart. Harley felt her knee give out and she fell to the floor her back against the back of the door. Mista J... Had chosen them? Harley still held both the switchblade and the note in her shaking hands. Tears were spilling from her large pale blue eyes splattering on the note blotting the ink. "W-why?" Harley hiccuped. "Mista J!" Harley cried out before giving in to her tears sobbing her heart out on the floor of Ivy's lair.

Katherine POV

I wonder what Jack's up too? Katherine had her arms elbow deep in bubbles as she washed the dishes from dinner. Water had splashed onto her red dress leaving dots of dark red all over it. As usual she was thinking about Jack. Alice had taken to him really well. She came home from spending time with him smiling and raving about how much fun they had together. Katherine felt a smile form on her lips. He was so good with her. She let herself daydream. Imagining if they were a family. Like they should be. She'd be cooking dinner and he'd come home from work and kiss her softly before Alice would bound down the stair and into his arms hugging him happily. Katherine sighed. If only. After coming to see Jack only a month or so ago she had fallen straight back in love with him. He was exactly how he used to be. Gorgeous, funny, lively and still full of his loving boyish charm. It made her remember why she married him. She still wore the ring. A knock at the front door shook Katherine from her train of thoughts. Who could it be? she wondered as she walked to the front door drying her hands with a tea towel. She opens the door to see Jack standing on the doorstep looking like a shy teenage boy. "Jack?" she asked unsure why he had come to her house. Jack looked up at her giving her a shy smile. "I left her Kath" he said "I left her for you". Katherine felt as if she was on air. He'd left her! Left Harley for her! Without a second though Katherine ran at Jack throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into the curve of his neck. Enjoying the warm of being in his arms. "Oh Jack..."

Alice Pov

Alice was sat in an baggy orange top and black and white striped leggings sketching anime chibi's whiles listening to her Nightcore playlist on her Ipod speaker. She was thinking about her dad. Wondering if he like the present she gave him. She felt her lips spread into a smile. Oh how she wished that Dad would stay with her and mum and be a family again! She could imagine them spending Christmas Day together and Birthdays. It made her giggle softly in glee. It would be amazing. She could just make out the sound of knocking on her bedroom door before it opened to show her dad in the doorway with her mum. They were holding hands. She looked at her parents faces. Her dad's looked shy but pleased whereas her mum looked absolutely thrilled to pieces. "Alice we have some good news" her mother practically chirped "we are back together!" Alice couldn't believe it. She looked at her dad and he gave her a warm smile confirming everything her mum had just said."I'm back Alice"he said opening his arms to her. Her wish had come true! It was really happening. Alice pushed away her drawing pad and pencil and ran into her father's arms hugging him tightly tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She hears her dad chuckle softly above her ear and felt her mum kiss the top of her head. This was it. Her family were back together.


End file.
